


Epilogue for Strangers and Ghosts

by Markov_Debris



Series: Company Series [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markov_Debris/pseuds/Markov_Debris
Summary: After the events of Journey's End, the Doctor gives Jack the letter he was asked to deliver during Company of a Stranger (Chapter 28) and then seeks out a friend.





	Epilogue for Strangers and Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Epilogue for both Company of a Stranger and Company of a Ghost. On LJ it was originally posted as the Epilogue of Company of a Stranger and a one shot in which Jack received the letter from chapter 28. However, when I was creating PDF's of these stories I put the Epilogue and the One shot together and I rather like it that way. I posted this separately partly in order to keep the original order and partly so that if can take it's chronological place in the Awaiting Universe (hopefully my reasoning will become clear in time).  
> Please also note that this story was written before End of Time was broadcast.

In the midst of celebrating the return of planet Earth to its proper place in time and space, the Doctor handed Jack an envelope.  The immortal put it in his pocket and forgot all about it.

He didn’t remember it until the next day, when the clean up after the attempted end of the universe was proceeding nicely without him, and he was on the way to a helipad to get a flight back to Cardiff.

The inside the envelope was a note and two more envelopes.  He unfolded the note first.

 

Dear Jack,

I was given this letter by Ianto some time ago and I promised to deliver it.  I admit it’s probably a little late but I felt that you should have it anyway.

I have also enclosed a note I wrote to accompany it at the time.  As all ended well, I have since decided that you only need it if something Ianto tells you needs an explanation regarding the circumstances under which it was written.

I also wanted to write that to tell you how sorry I am for your recent loss.  Toshiko and even Owen in his moments were brilliant and wonderful examples of humanity.  There loss is a loss for the universe and the Earth owes them debts that cannot be repaid.

I hope I am right in giving this letter to you now.  Maybe next time we meet, we can discuss your remarkable young man.

Take care my friend,

 

The Doctor

 

A wave of sadness filled Jack’s heart as he thought of his lost friends.  It overruled his curiosity regarding how Ianto came to give the Time Lord a letter for him.

It was several minutes before he turned to the envelope addressed to him in Ianto’s handwriting.  It was fat because it also contained as USB flash drive.

He put the flash drive in his pocket for later and unfolded the letter.  The date made him frown; it was dated a few days after he left with the Doctor for the end of the Universe.

 

_Dear Jack,_

_I hope that you are well.  I hope that wherever your travels have taken you that you find the peace and happiness you couldn’t in Cardiff._

_You will find enclosed a flash drive.  It contains a copy of a report I have written for Gwen about our relationship, it’s explicit and if you decide to read it I hope you enjoy it._

_It seems that only you and Toshiko have really forgiven me for hiding Lisa.  Gwen seems to think that my still working for Torchwood is my penance and I have no right to privacy anymore._

_I will be handing in my notice and by the time you read this letter I will have forgotten all about Torchwood, forgotten the most horrific and the most wonderful years of my life._

_Before that happens I just wanted to tell you that I have been falling in love with you.  I’m sorry I didn’t have the courage to tell you, but I wouldn’t want you to feel tied to me._

_You are a wonderful man Jack and it has been a privilege to serve and to love you._

_Wishing you well with all my heart,_

_Ianto._

“Driver hurry,” Jack ordered trying not to let tears fall.

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

The TARDIS materialised in the bedroom and the Doctor got out.  He was still soaked from saying goodbye to Wilf as he hadn’t bothered to change, or even towel down.

He could hear noise coming from the kitchen and the smell of stew filled his nostrils even though he wasn’t hungry.  He hurried in anyway because that was where the person he came to see was.

“I spoke to Jack he told me what happened.  He’s busy organising the aftermath and I told him I had a friend to look after.

“I don’t think he quite understands yet, he will though.  The human mind is capable of many amazing things, but holding the knowledge of a Time Lord, I don’t think that’s one of them,” Ianto Jones said finally turning around.

He took one look at the wet Doctor and lowered the temperature on his stew.  He then took the Time Lord’s hand and led him to the linen cupboard where he kept his towels.

“To save her life you had to take the memory of everything you did together.  Tell me about her, tell me about the woman who saved the universe,” Ianto asked gently.

The Doctor looked into Ianto compassionate eyes and began to do just that.  He didn’t just speak of his own memories, he had Donna’s to so he told Ianto Jones hers.

As he spoke he didn’t notice the Welshman running a bath and removing his wet clothes.  He wasn’t aware of the water around him as it soaked his aching body.

He talked as Ianto dried him off and dressed him in pyjama’s and a dressing gown.  He talked as he ate and spilt food all down the napkin the Welshman had the foresight to place like a bib.

The Time Lord spoke of his adventures with Donna all night and all the next day.  He didn’t stop until he had told Ianto everything.  Through it all the young man took care of him and listened.

They were sitting side by side on Ianto’s bed when he finished.  Tears streaming down his face as he told Ianto about Donna’s fear of becoming who she had been, of his farewell with the friend who would never remember.

“She didn’t want to go back.  I turned a soul of lead into a soul of gold and I had to change it back again,” the Time Lord finished.

“With so much death and destruction in your life, no one can blame you for wanting to save one more.  You had to kill your friend to save her life.

“I will not tell you if it was the right choice or the wrong one, you and Donna both have different views on the matter.  I can only tell you how sorry I am for your loss and offer my thanks to the both of you for saving us all,” Ianto said softly.

“I’m going to miss her so much.  It’s like I’ve lost all my friends of recent years all in one day.  I am the last of the Time Lords, and there will never be anyone to understand me now, I can’t have anyone there to stop me,” he shouted in rage.

Ianto offered no words of comfort, no words of contradiction.  He just wrapped his arms around the unhappy alien and let him sob his hearts out.

Only when he began to calm did the Doctor notice that Ianto was singing.  It was a soft Welsh lullaby to be sung to frightened children.

Ianto sang as the Time Lord fell into an exhausted sleep.  He kept on singing until he himself was taken by Morpheus.

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

As Captain Jack Harkness entered Ianto’s flat he heard the sounds of the TARDIS’ engines.  He felt panic grip his heart as he clutched a letter in his hands and ran to the Welshman’s bedroom.

Ianto Jones was curled up asleep in his best pyjamas.  Such relief flooded through Jack that he felt his knees momentarily weaken.

“Ianto,” he said softly as his lover began to stir.

“Jack,” the Welshman said opening his eyes and smiled at him.

The Captain hurried across from the floor to the bed.  His eyes and fingers examined Ianto thoroughly before his lips bent to claim a kiss.

As kisses and caresses or reassurance turned into deeper, more passionate love making neither man noticed the small box resting on Ianto’s bedside cabinet.  Within there was a golden, alien pendant and upon it was a note that said simply, ‘Thank you’.

Several hours later, Jack held Ianto in the pleasant glow of post reunion lovemaking.  His fingers roamed everywhere checking for the thirtieth time that the Welshman was unharmed.

“I got your letter,” Jack said eventually.

“What letter?” Ianto asked.

“The one you asked the Doctor to give me.  He finally delivered it,” Jack said and Ianto turned to face him.

“Jack, Gwen...” Ianto began but the Captain used a finger to silence him.

“I am happy and content in Cardiff, with you.  What I feel for you Ianto, I have never felt for anyone because I have never allowed myself to.

“I, I, I hope you know how much I feel for you even though I can’t say it, can’t define it.  I have loved lots of people Ianto but never like this.

“Ianto I...” It was the Welshman’s turn to silence him with a passionate kiss.

With the touch of his fingers and the sparkle in his eye Ianto told Jack that he didn’t need words.  Told him that what they shared has as few points of definition for the Welshman as it did for the immortal.

As their indescribable love moved their bodies once again Jack was determined to prove to Ianto exactly how happy he was, how happy he hoped he made Ianto in return.

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

As the TARDIS landed the Doctor pondered about his gift to Ianto.  It was his seal, given to him by his uncle after he had looked into the vortex.

It represented his status as a Lord of Time.  It even, in its symbols, predicted his becoming president, though that hadn’t worked out in any way his elders had expected.

It was worth nothing now.  He was the last of a lost people and there was no one left to respect its authority.  For a man like Ianto Jones, an archivist who knew secrets and the power even of meaningless seals, it was a gift to treasure.

As the TARDIS landed the Doctor realised he had no idea where he was.  He checked the instruments carefully.

He was on the planet Ulysses and it was the twenty-fifth century.  He was in the most historically boring place in the whole of space and time.

No moments to change the history of the universe occurred here.  No brilliant artists or scientists resided here.

He could hear Donna scolding him that, just because nothing of historical interest was going to happen, didn’t mean that the people themselves, their culture, weren’t of value.

He stepped out into a busy market place and couldn’t help feeling how much Donna would have loved this.  The Doctor wandered about thinking about all the things on offer that his lost friend would have loved.

Then suddenly he saw his seal, saw her picture, read her name.  ‘The Most Amazing Donna Noble’ was a book with a blue cover, Donna’s picture on the front and his seal discretely placed in the corner.

“You know I wasn’t sure about this one.  I loved those situation reports, so easy to relate to, but this was about a person, I mean was she real?” a young man asked.

“Well it says based on a true story.  The Torchwood estate actually made a lot of effort to get this book published.  It’s surprising after all the effort they went to trying to ensure his instruction manuals remained classified before they were published,” said another.

“I don’t care if Ianto Jones wasn’t a real person.  I’ve read this book and it is so inspiring,” said a passing woman cutting the conversation short.

The Doctor bought the book and then went to find the nearest coffee house.  He alternated between coffee and tea as he read the words of Ianto Jones.

Skimming over the passages, he was surprised to see the tales he had told only last night down in print.  Pompeii, Sontaran’s, Jenny, the Ood, Agatha Christie, Davros and the Daleks there they all were in print inspiring young people in this century; just as Ianto Jones’ instruction manuals and guides to alien encounters had aided Starship Captains as they crossed space in search of adventures, new life and new worlds to colonise centuries earlier.

When he finished skimming the stories he knew he hesitated.  There was still a third of the book left, the future that he had bestowed upon her by taking what she had been.

He looked at Donna’s picture on the cover and at his seal next to it.  He was meant to notice this book.  It had been written in the author’s hope that he would read it.

A few weeks after he had left Donna she got a job temping as a PA to a young professor of archaeology and anthropology called David Hughes.  It was a maternity cover organising his schedule, typing up his notes, making sure he kept his appointments.

His PA however chose not to return and Donna was offered a permanent contract with him.  She accepted before she realised that part of her new work would take her abroad to dig sites and universities all over the world.

Donna and Professor Hughes travelled to many places, saw many cultures.  She looked after him, protected him and organised him like the brilliant woman she was.

A year later he proposed to her after an accident at a dig in Peru.  She accepted, married and had four children by him before he died.

Donna though did not shy away.  She brought up her children though their late teens alone.  While he had money enough for his family to be comfortable, she wrote books about her time with him and they were all best sellers, making her name world famous.

Donna Hughes championed humanitarian causes across the globe.   She made a difference in the lives of others and was mourned by many when she died.

The Doctor set the book down.  The change in style part way through was not lost on him.  What Ianto Jones had been unable to finish himself had been completed by Jack for him.

It had been the perfect life for his Donna, travel, someone to look after, love and a just cause.  A little too perfect, even though this was a book that could have any ending, the Time Lord knew it was true.

Professor David Hughes had been a quiet, gentle, slightly shy man who had adored his loud vibrant wife.  He knew his Donna would not have pushed him but inspired him to greatness.

So like the man she had met in CAL’s dream world in the Great Library, and the Doctor knew that the force of fate watching over Donna was called Ianto Jones.  If there was ever a man capable of engineering a meeting between his friend and the man of her dreams, it was him.

He picked the book back up and returned to the TARDIS.  He looked up now into the night sky and the stars were still beautiful, they were Donna’s stars and Ianto’s and he had many more that he would see for them.

 

Fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you are following the links of the Company Series having just read Company of a Stranger then the next story will be Returning to the Company.


End file.
